Love Will Always Win Over Fear
by catchingthegirlonfire
Summary: Neville Longbottom makes a mad dash to find Luna Lovegood atop Ravenclaw tower to profess his love for her and finds himself faced with a riddle he can't quite seem to solve.


"Ginny, Neville!" Harry exclaims, "Are you alright?"

The two nearly run up the stairs but pause, hearing his voice. Neville turns to him excitedly and says, "Never better! I feel like I could spit fire!"

Harry looks to his slightly singed sweater. It looked like he already had. He had obviously helped Seamus blow up the bridge earlier. "You haven't seen Luna, have you?" Neville asks, putting his foot atop the first stair.

"Luna?" Harry says, surprised.

"I'm mad for her!" Neville confesses, "I think it's about time I told her, since we'll probably both be dead by dawn!"

He turns and runs up the stairs, leaving Ginny and Harry stunned behind. Neville was always underestimated in terms of bravery, but he was a true Gryffindor. And he had finally found his courage.

He forges through the students, running back to Ravenclaw tower instead of away from it. His face flushes and his blood boils with excitement. He couldn't bear the thought of not saying it before the battle. But what if she didn't love him back? His grin fades for a moment, but he shakes off the fear of rejection. Now was not the time for fear. That could come later for it's easy to be afraid of the dark, afraid of Voldemort. But one does not have to fear the light. And that's what she was, Luna, the light that shines brightly through the darkness.

"Have you seen Luna?" Neville calls, looking back to Cho Chang, a familiar face at last.

"She's up at the tower," Cho calls back, entering the fray trying to get away from the tower.

Neville stands nearly alone now, for most of the students had gone. Stair by stair he climbs the spiral staircase to the top. He finds himself on an unfamiliar landing, staring at a door with a large brass eagle knocker. He falters for a moment but approaches the door and grasps the knocker. He recoils his hand as a voice sings, "It grows and blossoms it dies and wilts, it happens in the beginning and when all turns to silt, it can make you cry and it can make you sad, it can make you find the bravery you knew not you had. What is it?"

"Uh," Neville says, "I'd like to get into Ravenclaw tower, please. If I could."

"You must answer the riddle if you wish to enter the tower," the eagle sings, "For only those with the sharpest of wit are placed in wise old Ravenclaw."

The eagle sings the riddle one more time but it does Neville no good. He considers it for a few moments but doesn't understand. "Look," he says, irritated, throwing his hands up, "If you haven't noticed there's a war on our doorstep."

He gestures behind him to a great window overlooking the school. The sky is dark, a halo of protective spells covers the school in glistening colors, casting odd shadows upon the students below.

Neville speaks again, "There won't be a Ravenclaw tower anymore if we don't stop him. Stop all of them. And I'm not going to sit idly by before it happens. Have you any idea how it feels? I've lost my parents to Bellatrix, to He Who Must No-forget it. I've had it. I lost my parents to _Voldemort_. I'm not afraid of the name anymore. He's got no more power over me, he's done enough damage. And I'm going to fight him, fight against him until my last breath. And I don't know if that's going to be tonight, but I can't leave until I see her. I can't leave until I tell her I love her!"

The door swings open to reveal a deserted common room, littered with dropped belongings in the chaos of the exodus. He looks up to see a blue sky of stars. They shine brightly. He thought of _her. _

"I don't make the rules, Neville Longbottom, but _love _will always win over fear," the eagle sings, revealing the true answer, fading back to an ordinary knocker.

"Who do you love, Neville?" a voice calls behind him.

He turns to face her at last, Luna, her eyes still hazy but brow furrowed with worry. "I-I," he stammers, taking a few steps forward.

"I love you," he says, spitting it out fast.

"Thank you," she says dreamily and awkwardly, smiling wide, "I think I've loved you too for a while now. But I was afraid you didn't like me."

"Luna, I could never not like you," Neville says, "My life wouldn't be the same without you in it."

"That's a nice thing to say," she says, eyes finally focusing on him.

"I couldn't bear the thought of going to battle without telling you," he says awkwardly, shuffling his feet.

She leans forward and kisses him lightly on the cheek. Her hair smells like strawberries. "Everything will be alright, Neville," she says, "Because we'll get through it together."

"Together," Neville repeats, looking into her eyes.

He leans in and kisses her hard on the lips, not able to contain himself anymore. She throws her arms around him as they embrace for several seconds before letting go.

"That was nice," Luna says, "I should like to do it again sometime."

"Me too," Neville laughs and says, "I'll take you out for a proper meal after this is done. A date,"

"That sounds nice," she says dreamily, "Will there be pudding?"

Neville laughs and says, "Of course. Whatever you want."

She smiles and reaches out a hand to him. He tucks it in his own, entangling himself in her fingers, warmth spreading throughout his entire body. If he felt like he could spit fire before, he could quite possibly fly now.


End file.
